2011 productions
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 2011.'' Events January * 2 January - Patricia Smith dies. * 24 January - Richard C. Datin, Jr. dies. * 25 January - The Star Trek: Typhon Pact novel, Paths of Disharmony by Dayton Ward, is released. February * 5 February - Don Peterman dies. * 12 February - Kenneth Mars dies. * 22 February - Pocket ENT mass-market paperback reprint, Beneath the Raptor's Wing, is released. * 28 February - Jay Crimp dies. March * 2 March - IDW Publishing releases [[Star Trek: Captain's Log (omnibus)|the trade paperback collection of Captain's Log]]. * 4 March - Paul Baxley dies. * 29 March - Pocket TNG novel, Indistinguishable from Magic, by David A. McIntee, is released. April * 6 April - Jerry Finnerman dies. * 6 April - IDW Publishing releases [[Star Trek: Khan - Ruling in Hell (omnibus)|the trade paperback collection of Khan - Ruling in Hell]]. * 17 April - Michael Sarrazin dies. * 26 April - ** Pocket Books novel, Watching the Clock, by Christopher L. Bennett, is released. ** Star Trek: New Frontier trade paperback Blind Man's Bluff, by Peter David, is released. * 28 April - William Campbell dies. May * 31 May ** Pocket VOY novel, Children of the Storm, by Kirsten Beyer, is released. ** Kazuhiko Sano dies. June * 8 June - IDW Publishing collection, Star Trek Movie Omnibus, is released. * 11 June - Lightning Bear dies. * 15 June - Bill Hickey dies. * 23 June - Fred Steiner dies. * 28 June - ** Star Trek: Vanguard novella collection, Declassified, is released. ** Starfleet Academy novel, The Gemini Agent, by Rick Barba, is released. July *15 July - The 2012 Original Series and Ships of the Line calendars are released. *23 July - Chip Mayer dies. *26 July - Pocket TOS novel, Cast No Shadow, by James Swallow, is released. August *20 August - Reza Badiyi dies. *23 August - Dianne Wager dies. *24 August - Jack Hayes dies. *30 August - Pocket TOS novel, A Choice of Catastrophes, by Steve Mollmann and Michael Schuster, is released. September *4 September - Dave Hoover dies. *13 September - Victor Paul dies. *20 September - Quirk Books board book, The Star Trek Book of Opposites, is released. *21 September - Chronicle Books reference book, Obsessed with Star Trek, is released. *22 September - Peter E. Berger dies. *27 September - Star Trek: Vanguard novel, What Judgments Come, by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore, is released. October *1 October - Abrams Books reference book, Star Trek Vault: 40 Years From The Archives, by Scott Tipton is released. *4 October - Star Trek: Typhon Pact eBook, The Struggle Within, by Christopher L. Bennett is released. *5 October - Charles Napier dies. *7 October - **Bandai's Star Trek Deck Building Game is released. **Paul Kent dies. **Andrew Laszlo dies. *25 October - Pocket ENT The Romulan War novel, To Brave the Storm, by Michael A. Martin is released. * 26 October - Wyatt Knight dies. November *8 November - Gene S. Cantamessa dies. *19 November - John Neville dies. *29 November - Star Trek: Mirror Universe novel, Rise Like Lions, by David Mack, is released. December *11 December - Alan Bernard dies. *16 December - Robert Easton dies. *27 December - Mass-market reprint of Star Trek: New Frontier novel Blind Man's Bluff is released. Cover gallery File:Paths of Disharmony cover.jpg|''Paths of Disharmony'' File:Beneath the Raptor's Wing cover.jpg|''Beneath the Raptor's Wing'' File:Star Trek Captains Log tpb cover.jpg|''Captain's Log'' TPB File:Indistinguishable from Magic cover.jpg|''Indistinguishable from Magic'' File:Khan Ruling in Hell tpb cover.jpg|''Khan: Ruling in Hell'' TPB File:Watching the Clock cover.jpg|''Watching the Clock'' File:Blind Man's Bluff solicitation cover.jpg|''Blind Man's Bluff'' File:Children of the Storm cover.jpg|''Children of the Storm'' File:Star Trek Movie Omnibus cover.jpg|''Star Trek Movie Omnibus'' File:Declassified cover.jpg|''Declassified'' File:The Gemini Agent cover.jpg|''The Gemini Agent'' File:Star Trek Calendar 2012 cover.jpg|''Star Trek'' 2012 calendar File:Ships of the Line 2012 cover.jpg|''Ships of the Line'' 2012 File:Cast No Shadow cover.jpg|''Cast No Shadow'' File:A Choice of Catastrophes cover.jpg|''A Choice of Catastrophes'' File:Star Trek Book of Opposites cover.jpg|''The Star Trek Book of Opposites'' File:Obsessed with Star Trek cover.jpg|''Obsessed with Star Trek'' File:What Judgments Come cover.jpg|''What Judgments Come'' File:Star Trek Vault cover.jpg|''Star Trek Vault: 40 Years From The Archives'' File:The Struggle Within cover.jpg|''The Struggle Within'' File:To Brave the Storm cover.jpg|''To Brave the Storm'' File:Rise Like Lions cover.jpg|''Rise Like Lions'' fr:2011 productions nl:2011 producties